Protective Conflict
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: Kagome looked at the boy from the other side of the Great Hall. She expected the great Harry Potter to be ... well just more, than what she was looking at now. He was completely pitiful, even for an eleven year old.
1. Chapter 1

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 1

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

…

"It's been years …"

They were talking about her again. The woman sounded kind from the conversations she had overheard so far, but she was one of them. She couldn't be trusted, none of them could.

" …"

She couldn't hear what the man was saying, she rarely could. Though there were several educated guesses she could make with the way the woman hurriedly spoke.

" … just a child. Only for a few hours … don't know what harm …"

This time she did hear the man's voice, the two people more close than they were previously. Right outside her caged door if she could dare postulate such things.

"She's a danger. We can't risk her escaping. She's just too powerful. The key to everything we hold dear. Imagine if _they _got their hands on the girl."

Their echoing footsteps were all she heard after that. She should have known. She been in this room for what she estimated was years now. She was around five when they took her from her home. She had the strangest dream of a boy with silver dog ears atop his head. She was going to wake her mama up to tell her about the dream, but before she was able to, they came. Thinking back to that day she recalled hearing an extra set of footsteps behind her but she just chalked it up to her own steps reverberating in the large hallway. The next second they had grabbed her from behind, causing her to screech out in panic. The last she saw was her mother jolting out of bed, and hurtled towards her bedroom door, unlatching it as she did so a look of unadulterated terror as she gazed upon the trapped face of her daughter.

Since then she had forgotten what her grandfather and dad looked like, her mother she still remembered, though it was only their last moments that she kept in her mind. She was sure they had changed just as she had.

A few inches were given to her over the years, making her slightly taller than what she was when she was home. Her hair growing several more inches than that, it now reached to the middle of her back, covered in dirt and grime, completely matted at the ends, the dark locks in obvious need of a hot bath just like the rest of her. Skin chafing from the shackles attached to her from the wall rubbing quite uncomfortably against her porcelain skin. It was also painfully aware that she was at the peak of puberty just barely showing hints of what womanly curves she would gain in the years to come.

Her only clue she had ever gotten from these people was a name. "Harry Potter." She had no idea who the man, woman or child was. She was still unsure of most of the wording this language held. It had taken her a long time to finally make some leeway with their strange language. It was very different from her native Japanese. The only things that kept her sane was a talking portrait of a man located on the otherwise barren walls, and her 'special light', though she knew better than to play with her light while her guards were awake. The last time she did so, even the woman, who always tried so hard to allow her a little leeway, was angry with her.

It was several hours later, when she decided that it was safe enough to crawl over to the picture, which was her only other comfort.

"Hi." she whispered hoarsely, her voice, raw, from lack of use and water.

"Hello, little one!" the long haired man replied in a very easygoing manner.

"They were talking about me again." the man frowned at her words, a thoughtful yet angry expression on his face.

"They have nothing better to do with themselves. I am sorry they are doing this to you, Kagome." the girl could do nothing but nod as she blinked away tears, "Why don't you try to rest, my dear? I shall warn you should they attempt to enter the room."

The girl nodded before concentrating on a tattered, unkempt blanket she hid behind a loose floorboard, the thing rushing towards her as she settled down against the portrait, her eyes drifting close even before her head hit the frame.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The man shouting her name, was soon lost as a deep and loud rumbling overpowered his voice. She was jostled awake, and as she scrutinized the area she had become acquainted with over the years, she saw it falling apart before her eyes. The walls were being ripped apart, the foundation blown up by red and blue lights, being thrown around almost haphazardly. She heard a distant laugh somewhere from downstairs. A woman's and she felt jealous for a few moments, it had been so long since she herself had laughed.

The reason for the other woman's joy was soon apparent as the girl heard the woman and man who were arguing about her earlier fall to the ground, dead or not, Kagome did not know nor could she truly completely bring herself to care. She curled herself in, giving the impression of almost wanting to merge herself with the man in the portrait. It seemed an eternity before the woman and her companion's made themselves known to her but before she knew it a woman, with long dark brown curly hair appeared before her, an almost maniacal gleam in her green orbs, though her voice was that of her mother's. Soft and gentle yet strong and confident.

"Hello, poppet." she pocketed a stick and made her way to the girl, kneeling down when she got close enough, "We've been looking for you for a long time now. Can you tell me what your name is?"

She peeked at the woman beneath her lashes, and only saw a warm smile staring back at her. So tentatively, ignoring the man's warnings from the portrait she uncurled herself and crawled towards the woman, finally putting one of her shackled hands into the older woman's.

"My name … is Kagome …"

The woman smiled even more tremendously and looked back at the other two adults in the room, one with blond hair and the other remarkably tall, with long curly black hair resembling the man in the portrait and the woman in front of her immensely.

"Well Kagome, would you like to escape this prison? To come to a home, with us?"

Kagome looked at the woman confusedly, surely some unconscious part of her knew that that was what this was for her, a prison one with one of the worst solitary confinements imaginable, knowing that human contact was so close yet not possible for her, she just had not viewed it that way until the words escaped the woman's mouth.

"I would very much like that." she replied, voice once again hoarse from both emotion and her earlier lack of drink.

Kagome graciously let the woman remove her shackles, her pink light coming to her aide immediately as soon as the seal which was etched into the harsh metal was removed, and made quick work of her injuries before, receding back into her body once more; the three adults looking on in hidden shock and awe.

The woman escorted her out of her room, for the first time since she was brought there so many nights ago. She jumped under the unconscious bodies of the man and woman from earlier, was led downstairs and through the living room and kitchen and finally out of the back door, Kagome clinging to her savior the entire time. They only stopped once so the woman could gleefully call out a strange word, even for the English language. _'Morsmordre.'_ she believed the woman to call out, resulting in a giant skull blending in with the night sky with a giant snake moving about the empty spaces in between. All Kagome did was smile up at her, receiving one in return from the woman once more.

"Well then let's be off. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange. And we'll be getting to know each other wonderfully for the next few years, darling. Hold on now."

That was the last thing she heard before a sensation of being sucked through a little bendy straw overcame her and a loud crack was heard, before she finally blacked out.

…

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 1

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

AN 1: There is a new poll on my profile if you guys wanted to check that out.

AN 2: Of Stranger Magic Chapter 14 has been posted earlier today if you haven't checked that out please do so. Though be warned there is a character's death in that chapter.

Dark Lunar Love 1914


	2. Chapter 2

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 1

Summary: Imprisoning her would be their downfall. Enticing the wrath of an ancient, even a young one was very foolhardy. Dumbledore is about to learn that the hard way.

Chapter Excerpt: Aunt Narcissa and Draco snubbed their noses at her and her strangely dressed parents were any indication. She admitted she was about to do the same when a small pulse on her side alerted her to the other's presence completely, Kagome was shocked that a small bit of power, the same as her own resided in this girl.

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

…

"It's been years …"

They were talking about her again. The woman sounded kind from the conversations she had overheard so far, but she was one of them.

" …"

She couldn't hear what the man was saying, she rarely could. Though there were several educated guesses she could make with the way the woman hurriedly spoke.

" … just a child. Only for a few hours … don't know what harm …"

This time she did hear the man's voice, the two people more close than they were previously. Right outside her caged door if she could dare postulate such things.

"She's a danger. We can't risk her escaping. She's just too powerful. The key to everything we hold dear. Imagine if _they _got their hands on the girl."

Their echoing footsteps were all she heard after that. She should have known. She been in this room for what she estimated was years now. She was around five when they took her from her home. She had the strangest dream of a boy with silver dog ears atop his head. She was going to wake her mama up to tell her about the dream, but before she was able to, they came. Thinking back to that day she recalled hearing an extra set of footsteps behind her but she just chalked it up to her own steps reverberating in the large hallway. The next second they had grabbed her from behind, causing her to screech out in panic. The last she saw was her mother jolting out of bed, and hurtled towards her bedroom door, unlatching it as she did so a look of unadulterated terror as she gazed upon the trapped face of her daughter.

Since then she had forgotten what her grandfather and dad looked like, her mother she still remembered, though it was only their last moments that she kept in her mind. She was sure they had changed just as she had.

A few inches were given to her over the years, making her slightly taller than what she was when she was home. Her hair growing several more inches than that, it now reached to the middle of her back, covered in dirt and grime, completely matted at the ends, the dark locks in obvious need of a hot bath just like the rest of her. Skin chafing from the shackles attached to her from the wall rubbing quite uncomfortably against her porcelain skin. It was also painfully aware that she was at the peak of puberty just barely showing hints of what womanly curves she would gain in the years to come.

Her only clue she had ever gotten from these people was a name. "Harry Potter." She had no idea who the man, woman or child was. She was still unsure of most of the wording this language held. It had taken her a long time to finally make some leeway with their strange language. It was very different from her native Japanese. The only things that kept her sane was a talking portrait of a man located on the otherwise barren walls, and her 'special light', though she knew better than to play with her light while her guards were awake. The last time she did so, even the woman, who always tried so hard to allow her a little leeway, was angry with her.

It was several hours later, when she decided that it was safe enough to crawl over to the picture, which was her only other comfort.

"Hi." she whispered hoarsely, her voice, raw, from lack of use and water.

"Hello, little one!" the long haired man replied in a very easygoing manner.

"They were talking about me again." the man frowned at her words, a thoughtful yet angry expression on his face.

"They have nothing better to do with themselves. I am sorry they are doing this to you, Kagome." the girl could do nothing but nod as she blinked away tears, "Why don't you try to rest, my dear? I shall warn you should they attempt to enter the room."

The girl nodded before concentrating on a tattered, unkempt blanket she hid behind a loose floorboard, the thing rushing towards her as she settled down against the portrait, her eyes drifting close even before her head hit the frame.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The man shouting her name, was soon lost as a deep and loud rumbling overpowered his voice. She was jostled awake, and as she scrutinized the area she had become acquainted with over the years, she saw it falling apart before her eyes. The walls were being ripped apart, the foundation blown up by red and blue lights, being thrown around almost haphazardly. She heard a distant laugh somewhere from downstairs. A woman's and she felt jealous for a few moments, it had been so long since she herself had laughed.

The reason for the other woman's joy was soon apparent as the girl heard the woman and man who were arguing about her earlier fall to the ground, dead or not, Kagome did not know nor could she truly completely bring herself to care. She curled herself in, giving the impression of almost wanting to merge herself with the man in the portrait. It seemed an eternity before the woman and her companion's made themselves known to her but before she knew it a woman, with long dark brown curly hair appeared before her, an almost maniacal gleam in her green orbs, though her voice was that of her mother's. Soft and gentle yet strong and confident.

"Hello, poppet." she pocketed a stick and made her way to the girl, kneeling down when she got close enough, "We've been looking for you for a long time now. Can you tell me what your name is?"

She peeked at the woman beneath her lashes, and only saw a warm smile staring back at her. So tentatively, ignoring the man's warnings from the portrait she uncurled herself and crawled towards the woman, finally putting one of her shackled hands into the older woman's.

"My name … is Kagome …"

The woman smiled even more tremendously and looked back at the other two adults in the room, one with blond hair and the other remarkably tall, with long curly black hair resembling the man in the portrait and the woman in front of her immensely.

"Well Kagome, would you like to escape this prison? To come to a home, with us?"

Kagome looked at the woman confusedly, surely some unconscious part of her knew that that was what this was for her, a prison one with one of the worst solitary confinements imaginable, knowing that human contact was so close yet not possible for her, she just had not viewed it that way until the words escaped the woman's mouth.

"I would very much like that." she replied, voice once again hoarse from both emotion and her earlier lack of drink.

Kagome graciously let the woman remove her shackles, her pink light coming to her aide immediately as soon as the seal which was etched into the harsh metal was removed, and made quick work of her injuries before, receding back into her body once more; the three adults looking on in hidden shock and awe.

The woman escorted her out of her room, for the first time since she was brought there so many nights ago. She jumped under the unconscious bodies of the man and woman from earlier, was led downstairs and through the living room and kitchen and finally out of the back door, Kagome clinging to her savior the entire time. They only stopped once so the woman could gleefully call out a strange word, even for the English language. _'Morsmordre.'_ she believed the woman to call out, resulting in a giant skull blending in with the night sky with a giant snake moving about the empty spaces in between. All Kagome did was smile up at her, receiving one in return from the woman once more.

"Well then let's be off. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange. And we'll be getting to know each other wonderfully for the next few years, darling. Hold on now."

That was the last thing she heard before a sensation of being sucked through a little bendy straw overcame her and a loud crack was heard, before she finally blacked out.

…

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 1

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

AN 1: There is a new poll on my profile if you guys wanted to check that out.

AN 2: Of Stranger Magic Chapter 14 has been posted earlier today if you haven't checked that out please do so. Though be warned there is a character's death in that chapter.

Dark Lunar Love 1914

…

…

It had been about two years that the raid of one of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters had occurred and she found her daughter.

Kagome wasn't really hers, she was clearly of Asian descent but the black hair and bluish grey eyes were definitely the property of the Black family. Her resemblance to her father was simply uncanny. And the power the little girl held, it was completely strong enough for Bellatrix to overlook the fact that her 'daughter' was merely a half-blood, something she was disgusted to say thanks to Dumbledore's meddling could be easily concealed. Besides a select few no one even knew the girl was alive, and appearing to be under the custody of Lucius and Narcissa no one would dare question who was truly raising the little girl.

It was even safe for her to begin making appearances now that her letter would arrive within a few short days, four if the rules of receiving your letter on your birthday still applied. The best part was she was Narcissa's and her own blood. The goblins had proved it well enough when they had gone to get her custody and name change papers sorted. Dumbledore could do nothing to interfere, at least not as drastically as he had the first time.

The man should have stayed at the throne of his school instead of playing hero with children's lives.

Two years ago when she, Sirius and Lucius rescued the girl, she told her the truth about everything. Well almost, no matter which way you looked at it now though, the one thing that was for certain …

Albus Dumbledore had made a steadfast enemy with one Kagome Sayuri Black.

…

Kagome was now ten.

At least that's what her new mother told her. Uncle Sirius said that he shouldn't always trust her, but while he was there when they first retrieved her from the bad people's house, mama was the only one who really tried talking to her and making sure she was alright and Kagome really clung to that.

She was supposed to be waiting for her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius to collect her so she and Draco could collect their things for Hogwarts, normally they would have waited until the both of them received their letters but seeing how time was of the essence and Uncle Lucius would be needed for the trial on her birthday they decided to merely go a few days earlier than normal schedule would have initially dictated.

That's what she was supposed to be doing but she currently found herself in the kitchens waiting patiently for her favorite house elf, a small little bugger named Dobby to finish making her eclair. She knew if her mama found out she'd be in trouble but she was nervous, and chocolate seemed to work best for her when she was feeling anxious.

Just as she had moved to take a bite out of the delectable treat she felt a breath whisper in her ear, "What do you think you're doing?"

She let out a small shriek of surprise, offering her older cousin a mock glare, one that she obviously inherited from her adoptive mother, which quickly silence his quiet giggles.

"Draco!"

"Nuh uh, you don't get to _'Draco!'_ me this time, mama's ready to go and I don't know about you but I'm ready to get my wand." said the small little eleven year old excitedly, practically begging the girl to run with him to the entrance of the manner.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her cousins exuberance but followed after him dutifully, disappearing behind the swinging door only to reappear in the kitchen once more to collect her dessert.

…

Apparition was not a fun experience, Kagome decided as they made their way towards Gringotts. It had been about two years, around the time that she had been rescued by her new family. The young girl wondered to herself if Bogrod and Hackbache were still maintaining the family vaults. She was delighted to find upon entering that they did indeed still work for the bank but upon thinking of it Kagome wondered where else it was the creatures could actually work.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, and I see you've brought the _children_ with you today." Bogrod was never a very pleasant being though once more she supposed most goblins weren't. And so she opted, just like Draco to glare in defiance to the elder goblin. If he could think to look down on them they would return to him the same response.

"I need to enter Vaults 612, 711 and 983." Narcissa's voice was crisp and cold, completely calculated and vastly different from the tone she used when at Malfoy manner.

"And do you have the proper 'keys' to gain entrance?" Bogrod's sneer was more apparent this time, something Narcissa did not take kindly to.

"Do you take me for a fool, I have things to do with the children as I'm sure you'd rather get back to counting your knuts, will you be showing us the vaults or not?"

The grimace on Bogrod's face grew if that was even possible and the goblin manager, summoned Hackbache to take the three to the cart routes.

The ride was just as nauseatingly fun as Draco and Kagome remembered but Narcissa looked as though she would be sick at any moment.

"Vault 612, Madame." Hackbache's voice was just as gruff as Kagome remembered, she didn't have to think of it too long for after her aunt left the cart she returned with two bags full of galleons, one for herself and for her son. The next stop was her vault, or really Uncle Sirius' vault one he allowed her entrance to since she was a ward of his family. Just like Narcissa Kagome didn't take very long in the vaults and now all that was left was to see what her aunt wanted with her mother's vault. She looked towards Draco to see if he had any idea what it might be, he just shrugged in response just as clueless as she was.

A small parcel was wrapped tightly in a soft looking material, Narcissa was quick to hid it once she saw both Draco and Kagome's curious glances, and soon the two forgot about it all together as they made their way to Ollivander's for their wands.

Ollivander's was a very dusty and just plain dirty place, one that was in desperate need of about twenty house elves, from the look on Draco's face he obviously agreed with her own thinking.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, and I'm surprised to say I don't know your name my dear?" an old man who Kagome was sure wasn't standing before them a few moments before spoke, his eyes mystifyingly pale and wide reminding the young witch of two full moons gleaming back at her, she found it clashed magnificently with his extremely silver hair.

"Mrs. Malfoy, 9 and ¾ inches, holly and dragon heartstring, very bendy, good for charm work."

Narcissa offered him a kind reminiscent smile then turned towards Kagome, "My niece Kagome Black, after the unfortunate circumstances surrounding her father, I felt the need to take her in. It was too easy to convince Lucius, he always wanted more children you know."

"Ah I see, I see. A pleasure then Miss Black, perhaps I should get started with your cousin first I'm quite anxious to see if he's anything like his father."

"Of course, Mr. Ollivander." Kagome wouldn't say it out loud but she was grateful he chose Draco before herself. She would never admit it aloud but a small part of her worried that she barely had any magic in her, and that the few bouts of accidental magic she had when she was younger were complete flukes.

It felt like Kagome just blinked when a purple light surrounded the entire room and she heard Mr. Ollivander laugh and clap in glee. She was shocked when she saw at least thirty boxes of wands scattered throughout the room, then realized with great trepidation, she was next. She barely registered Ollivander's description of Draco's wand.

"Precisely 10", Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core, Reasonably springy quite excellent in Transfiguration. Now you my dear."

When he said that Kagome gulped nervously and stood on shaky legs, finally managing to walk towards the counter where Ollivander stood, Draco moving to take her place on the side of his mother.

"Well now let's see … Ah why don't we try out with something simple, hm? 11", Birch with the core of a unicorn hair."

Kagome didn't even touch it before Ollivander vigorously shook his head no and began mumbling to himself. Kagome looked back nervously to her Aunt who merely gave her an encouraging smile before nodding forward. Kagome looked back to see Mr. Ollivander holding out another wand waiting patiently for her to grab it.

"Oak. 13", phoenix feather core, extremely useful in Defensive Magic."

Kagome took the wand hesitantly, looking in confusion when nothing happened, Ollivander just said exasperatedly, "Well give it a wave."

She then listened and wished she wouldn't have. The previous weaker wand she had just held blew up in its box, setting it and a few others near it on fire, though Ollivander didn't seem the least bit phased, in fact he looked thrilled. Something he proved correctly when he next muttered, "Ho oh a tough one, this is going to be interesting. Here Hawthorn Wood, 12 and 1/6 inches, Dittany Stalk, very excellent for Transfiguration as well, though you might have some trouble with earth bound spells, it's a really flexible wand."

Kagome carefully plucked the magical item from the old man's hand, and even more timidly swished it in the air causing Ollivander to grow a purple parrot's beak from his mouth and a lime green lions man atop his head.

"Nope not that one. 12 and 5/6 inches, Holly and core of Kneazle whiskers."

Draco turned into a girl.

"No. 9 7/8 inches, Cherry and core of Unicorn hair."

Draco was now a girl standing at almost exactly nine foot even, almost touching the ceiling with his gargantuan height.

"15 and ½ inches, Holly and core of peacock feather.

Feather went from giant girl to ferret in all of 2.5 seconds.

And the pattern continued for what felt longer than even Draco's thirty something attempted wands, and Kagome was just about to give up hope when finally the old man spoke cryptically, "I wonder." he disappeared in the back for quite sometime reappearing with a light colored wooden wand box.

He carefully placed it on the counter before opening it and offering the wand inside to the girl. She gratefully accepted the wand transfixed on its simple beauty.

She felt a warm pink glow much like the light she used to play with when she was in the bad place overcome her and everyone in the room much like Draco's purple glow had earlier, only when she focused on the light it was no longer pink turning into a soft neon purple not quite as dark as her cousin's but it was soon getting there. She just like the others did not think much of it as Kagome had finally found her wand.

"A very curious choice, 10 and ¾ inches, Sugi, core of Dragon heartstring. That is a very powerful magical device, Miss Black. I traded it for one of my more powerful creations, the wood used is found mostly on Holy ground and is only grown in the Oriental regions these days. It is native only to Japan, where it occurs naturally in pure and mixed stands from Kyushu to N Honshu at elevations to 400 m. The wood is scented, reddish-pink in color, lightweight but strong, waterproof and resistant. to decay. But be warned the dragon which offered its heartstring for that wand was the darkest of creatures, and it influences the wood to corrupt itself. It is nothing to worry about but it should be very difficult for you to perform most light magic based spells. That'll be 14 galleons all together."

Narcissa paid quietly for both and brought both of the children to Madame Malkin's for their uniforms.

All the while Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face and Narcissa was grateful that the girl wasn't focused on her to see the ever growing smile blooming on her pale sinisterly angelic face.

…

"First years, dearies." said a stout woman walking towards the three, "Just finishing up with this one here."

Kagome looked at the girl before her, her skin was tan compared to their Black complexion, And her honeyed chocolate doe eyes clashed immensely with their silvery blue, not to mention it was quite obvious the girl was a mudblood if the way Aunt Narcissa and Draco snubbed their noses at her and her strangely dressed parents were any indication. She admitted she was about to do the same when a small pulse on her side alerted her to the other's presence completely, Kagome was shocked that a small bit of power, the same as her own resided in this girl.

With that startling revelation, Kagome pulled on her Aunt's dress robes and shook her head silently, only offering a few words, "She's like me." causing Narcissa's eyes to widen slightly in shock and to give the girl her approval, the older woman smiling as said girl rudely nudged her son in his ribs to get him to introduce themselves to the girl together.

"Hello. My name's Kagome Black and this is my older cousin, Draco Malfoy." said Kagome happily, a secret smirk gracing her features beneath.

"Pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger."

…

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 1

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love 1914


	3. Chapter 3

Protective Conflict

Harry Potter x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 3

Pairing: Harry Potter x Kagome Higurashi

Summary: Imprisoning her would be their downfall. Enticing the wrath of an ancient, even a young one was very foolhardy. Dumbledore is about to learn that the hard way.

Chapter Excerpt: Hermione was a very intelligent girl, a bit overbearing, but Kagome decided that she could deal with it. It was decided this girl would be her friend.

Rating: M+

…

Protective Conflict

Previous:

Protective Conflict: Chapter 2

…

_Kagome pulled on her Aunt's dress robes and shook her head silently, only offering a few words, "She's like me." causing Narcissa's eyes to widen slightly in shock and to give the girl her approval, the older woman smiling as said girl rudely nudged her son in his ribs to get him to introduce themselves to the girl together._

"_Hello. My name's Kagome Black and this is my older cousin, Draco Malfoy." said Kagome happily, a secret smirk gracing her features beneath._

"_Pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger."_

…

Protective Conflict

Now:

Protective Conflict: Chapter 3

…

"The pleasure is ours." Draco said charmingly at Kagome's harsh nudge to his ribcage much like his mum's, "This is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy, these are my parents, Doctors Ben and Ava Granger." Hermione's voice was sharp and she cut through her introduction faster than normal, though Kagome nor Draco paid any mind as their parents/guardian began a long winded conversation about the magical world.

"So, Hermione have you found your wand yet?" Draco asked as he stood on the stool Madame Malkin kept for measuring the younger students, Kagome quickly followed his lead and stepped onto a stool near his own. A tape measure quickly measured their entire forms with the Madame writing their measurements down as it went.

"No, I suppose that that's where we'll be heading to next. I was rather excited about going to fetch all of the books I'll be needing for when the semester starts." Hermione's voice was tight, and Kagome noticed that she looked shocked the two were willingly speaking with her.

"All of this would be quite new for you, after all." Draco's voice drawled out and Kagome didn't doubt that Uncle Lucius sounded exactly like that at their age.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" asked Kagome changing the topic quickly before Draco could insert his foot into his mouth.

"More likely than not, Ravenclaw." the girl answered quietly, "And yourselves?"

Both Draco and Kagome wasted no time in answering, "Slytherin."

"Our family has been sorted into Slytherin for years." explained Draco, "Ravenclaw would be a close next choice though. I think I'd leave if I got sorted into Hufflepuff, and father would disown me if I got into Gryffindor."

"All of the houses," explained Kagome gently, "have their own traits to admire, but we were meant for Slytherin. And you have more than just your smarts going for you, Hermione. Might even have some Slytherin or Gryffindor in there as well."

"Perhaps." agreed the bushy haired girl quietly, though before she could continue Madame Malkin walked back into the room holding a plain box out for the girl to take.

"There you are, dearie. That'll be 4 galleons and 8 sickles." Kagome and Draco watched the small family grab their purchases and then leave the store.

"Kagome, are you sure about her?" Narcissa's voice rang out softly though both of the children heard her.

"Yes, Auntie. I'm positive. She has a gift like mine. I hope the old fool doesn't sense it in her. It would be a shame to lock up another kid." Kagome spoke in a deadpanned voice, not even glancing at any of the other occupants left in the shop, her eyes were instead focussed on the door in which the other girl departed.

Narcissa watched as her niece looked at where the girl departed and smiled to herself, it would appear that she would have to arrange future events with that girl in mind.

"Come, it's almost noon and I'd like to return home. Kagome I'm sure your mother is eager to hear how your first outing has gone."

"Of course, Auntie."

…

Bellatrix Lestrange was pacing in her room a look of worry etched upon her face.

"Careful now, Bellatrix I'm sure my daughter and your nephew is perfectly fine."

The dark, curly haired witch stopped her pacing all of three seconds to glower wrathfully at her younger cousin's portrait. The black hair and silver eyes that matched the face of his older brother so much glared at her back full heartedly.

"I've been raising her in your place haven't I? I'm as good as her mother now. You know as well as I do Albus wouldn't have let any loose ends behind. Or do I need to remind you of Alice and Frank Longbottom?" Bellatrix's last question caused the eternally painted Black to stop glaring at her.

"You were the one to marry him."

"Because I had so much say in matters especially my own contract." seethed the woman harshly

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" joked a familiar voice echoing from the doorway to the study.

"Of course not, Sirius. Your brother and I were just speaking of old times." Bellatrix spoke quietly her previous anger forgotten.

"That's good, considering Narcissa and the children have just returned with the most startling news, if I say so myself." and without waiting for a reply Sirius strode out of the room expecting to have his elder cousin follow him and to return later to tell Regulus of his child and cousin.

…

"Another you say?" questioned Bellatrix quietly as Kagome nodded in agreement.

"She definitely has one of the ancient powers mother. The Gift of Sight if I'd have to guess." Kagome confirmed for the woman.

"Not only an ancient power," started Sirius as he ruffled Kagome's hair much to the affectionate annoyance the young girl showed for such an act on her person, "but a very rare one at that. Almost as rare as yours. Dumbledore would have kittens if he could get one let alone the both of you under his control."

"Dumbledore does not know. Her gift is bound but it is not his magic that has made it so." Kagome muttered.

"Bound? You did not tell us this in the Alley, Kagome." Narcissa said harshly in that still ever quiet voice of hers.

"There were unneeded presences in the Alley that could have overheard. I did not wish to chance it Auntie."

The adults nodded this as an acceptable answer and Kagome merely returned the favor at her mother's next words.

"Whichever house the girl is sorted in make and effort to befriend this girl my child."

…

The months had passed including Kagome and Draco's birthdays and before she knew it, it was September 1st and her Uncle and Auntie were escorting the two eleven year olds to Platform 9 & ¾.

Kagome felt a very childlike glee overcome her as she passed through the barrier to enter the platform, Draco and his parents trailing behind her at a more acceptable pace.

"Kagome dear," called her Auntie quietly and the young girl deftly made her way back to the aristocratic couple, "don't forget to write darling. And remember what we and your mother discussed."

Kagome blinked owlishly at the older woman before a look of understanding crossed her eyes, "I'll look for Hermione on the train don't worry Auntie."

"Harry Potter should be starting Hogwarts this year, with the both of you. I trust you Kagome to act appropriately around him … Draco …" her Uncle hesitated for a moment as if looking for the right words, "play nicely."

Draco nodded and with a kiss for his mother and a brief hug for his father the blonde made his way onto the train, Kagome repeating the process and following after her cousin after sparing one last glance at her 'guardians'.

Finding an empty compartment was rather easy in the big train as only a few of the students had appeared so far, it failed neither of the cousins' attention that they were mostly pureblood children. Draco had make quick work of making nice with two boys, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, while at the same time blackmailing two other boys into personal bodyguards. Kagome couldn't remember there first names but found that their family names Crabbe and Goyle suited the two just fine. Levitating their trunks and other luggage to the designated seemed just a simple a task as finding the empty compartment was though at least Kagome guessed it was by the bored way Draco performed the spell.

"I'm going for a walk, cousin." Kagome muttered quietly, though besides the glance and nod Draco gave, the five boys seemed to have not heard her at all.

It had taken about half an hour for her to come across someone who wasn't one of children of the more prominent Dark families.

Neville Longbottom, he was a rather short boy on half an inch taller than she was, with a round face and dirty blonde almost light brown hair. He appeared to have an inferiority complex and from what her Uncle Sirius had told her being raised by the rather authoritarian Augusta Longbottom it really didn't come as much of a shock. Ever still he was a pureblood and Light or Dark Kagome wanted allies for when both of the central wizards of this war made their next move, so with vague eagerness she found an empty compartment for the two to share.

Luckily enough for her Neville broke out of his bashfulness after a few debates on their subjects, Herbology being the focal breaking point, and much to Hermione's absolute glee, the boy proved to be quite an intellectual conversationalist. Her opinion of him grew from that point on and that continued just a little bit more when he invited one Hermione Granger into their compartment.

"Miss Granger, it's lovely seeing you again. Neville's already taken the joy from inviting you into the compartment but please have a seat." the future Slytherin spoke in a surreptitious tone, indicating the seat to her right.

"It's good to see you again as well, Miss Black, I must insist though, call me by my first name, you and your cousin Mr. Malfoy were the first to speak to me in the wizarding world besides professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke nervously recognizing the now slightly more proper way the Asian looking girl spoke to her.

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow at her at this statement and waited a few moments before smiling, "Then I must insist you call me Kagome. Tell me, Hermione, have you put anymore thought into what house you might be sorted into?"

"Have you?" countered Hermione good naturally, "I specifically recall both you and your cousin having no other option than Slytherin."

The other girl laughed quietly especially after Neville's squeak of shock at hearing Hermione's words, "Most Light families from the last war, believe that anyone sorted into Slytherin is a Dark Witch or Wizard in the making. It's completely untrue though, look at Myrddin Emrys for example. Fine form for what a true Slytherin should be cunning and ambitious, and I can assure you both I am nothing if not ambitious."

"Myrddin Emrys." Hermione pondered out loud, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Most muggles refer to him as Merlin." Neville offered speaking for the first time since Kagome started conversation with the muggleborn girl.

"Merlin! As in the Merlin from the Authorian legends?" the bushy haired girl asked excitedly, eyes just thirsting for new knowledge.

Kagome and Neville both laughed this time at the girl's obvious eagerness. "The one in the same." the young Black heiress confirmed.

The rest of the ride was spent talking to the two outcasts, until at least Draco found her to change into her robes, she assured both of her acquaintances that she would see them at the Sorting Ceremony.

Neville and Hermione both heard Draco's question to his cousin but couldn't hear past her answer and to the rest of their conversation.

"Did you make any progress?"

"I believe so."

...

Professor McGonagall was a very stern faced witch with a very icy stare. Kagome wondered mildly to herself as she and the other first years lined about in the Great Hall if the woman ever smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the older woman, effectively interrupting Kagome of her inner debate, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Kagome noticed that the Professor's eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red haired boy's smudged nose. She almost laughed when she saw the boy next to the two trying to flatten his messy hair.

"Move along now," said McGonagall's sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"

"Abbott, Hannah." Kagome watched half-heartedly as a rather pink-faced girl had the Sorting Hat placed on her head, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Kagome." Kagome sighed tiredly knowing she would be one of the first to get sorted, she ignored Draco's snort of amusement from the side of her and went up to the stool where McGonagall firmly placed the hat on her head.

_'Is this it?'_ she thought dryly,

_'Oh, I'd hope not, I say Miss Black your mind is quite fascinating.'_

_'Do you talk to all the students or am I just special?'_ Kagome's voice held just the vaguest hint of sarcasm.

_'You're your father's daughter I see.'_

_'I doubt Regulus Black has anything to do with my sorting.'_

_'I know what to do with you ... Better be_ ... SLYTHERIN!"

The sudden yelling of the sorting hat had startled Kagome but she hardly let that show as she sat down with the regally clapping green and silver clad children. She noticed Hermione give her a nervous look and she did the best to soothe her worry with a smile and nod. Kagome didn't think it would do much but Hermione must have thought differently because a new unwavering look entered her eyes and Kagome found she was anticipating the girl's sorting even more. She found herself tuning out the other names until her hopefully new friend's turn.

"Granger, Hermione." Kagome sat up as Hermione had the hat placed on her head, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kagome smiled knowingly, and ignored the look of despair on Draco's face as he looked at her as if to ask "What now?", Kagome merely took it all in stride however motioning for the boy to calm down and watch the rest of the sorting.

It came to no shock to her that Neville also made Gryffindor nor did the fact that Draco made Slytherin. What she wasnt expecting was for the very boy who her Uncle warned them about to stand up as his name was called and take what felt like a decade to get sorted.

Harry Potter was also sorted into Gryffindor, Kagome watched him as he made nice with who she could only assume were Weasley offspring.

As the girl watched him from the other side of the Great Hall, she couldn't help but find herself disappointed. She expected the great Harry Potter to be ... well just more, than what she was looking at now. He was completely pitiful, even for an eleven year old. She smirked as the newly sorted lion met her silver eyes and blushed before looking away, causing a smirk to grace her pretty face.

The Sorting continued even after the Boy-Who-Lived had been sorted, though for those who had been sorted before or were one of the older classmates none had seemed interested and were just waiting impatiently to either start the feast or be dismissed so they could go to their dormitories.

Kagome almost sagged with relief as Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and sat across from her and Draco.

"So I didn't think there were any Blacks left." started off Theodore quietly looking over Kagome's form as they stood to follow Gemma Farley their Prefecct Escort to the Dungeons.

"My father was Regulus Black he was doing some 'work' in Japan when he met my mother at their Ministry." Kagome replied quietly. She did not need to say it for it to be common knowledge that her father was dead, the children of the Death Eaters already knew. Still she saw the shock creep up the other boys face.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Kagome nodded and listened half heartedly to the older witch as she told the portrait the pasword for this term and motioned for all of them to make their way into the common room so she could begin listing them the rules and expectations of being sorted into the noble Slytherin House.

"And as I'm sure all of you already know of the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses." began the pretty brunette girl, "It is acceptable to make friends in any of the other houses, true, though befriending the wrong sort will make your life in the dungeons a lot more difficult. I think that's all, girls your dormitories are down the hall over there to your left. Boys yours is down the stairs and to your right. If any of you have any problems find myself or one of the other prefects, Head Boy or Girl, or of course your Head of House, Professor Snape."

Kagome watched as Draco and the other boys made their way to the staircase and she found herself in the middle of a small group of first year girls going down the hall to their new room.

Each girl claiming the bed that their trunks were placed and looked at each other for a few moments before Kagome broke the silence.

"So we're going to be roomates for the next seven years, might as well get to know each other's name if nothing else. I'm Kagome Black, and you lot are?"

All was quiet within the suite like room, until a pretty girl with dark blue eyes stood up her curly brown hair bouncing a little until falling perfectly back into place forming an inverted bob; she paused for a moment before walking towards Kagome's own bed and gracefully offering her hand, "Tracey Davis, pleasure to meet you Miss Black."

Kagome smirked slightly before accepting her hand, "Pleasure Miss Davis."

"I'm Millicent Bullstrode." this girl hadn't gotten up like Tracey had but upon further inspection Kagome realized the girl reminded her a little bit of Neville fairly overly shy. She was pretty though slightly chubby with a baby face but pretty icy blue almost whitish eyes and long red hair hanging in low pigtails to fall over her shoulders.

"Daphne Greengrass."

Kagome realized that Daphnee would be the one she would want to make an alliance with the most in her own House, the girl was from a neutral family and seemed to have an indifferent attitude towards everything at least she did if the way she refused any conversation with Tracey during the feast was any indication. She was pretty, looking a lot like herself, she had the same long black hair Kagome held the only difference being instead of silver eyes the Black's were known for Daphnee had violet colored eyes which complimented her light complexion greatly.

The last girl who introduced herself ended up being Pansy Parkinson a rather snotty girl who was apparently in love with Draco. Kagome knew that the girl had to be daft her cousin would hardly pay her any attention making such a spectacle of herself. She looked rather awkward now but she would grow into herself eventually, with a rather flat face and short, straight blonde hair and brown eyes the girl was rather plain looking.

It was however Pansy's shreik of terror that took Kagome away from her thoughts and the young girl blinked taking in the fact that her familiar was now glaring at her on her bed, no doubt very annoyed with her for seemingly ignoring him, though she wanted to calm the ever panicking girl before she apologized to the sensitive bird on her bed, "Calm down, Pansy its just my familiar. Sorry about that boy, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Wicked, is that an Occamy?" asked Tracey excitedly

"Yepp, when I moved in with Auntie and Uncle they wanted me to have a little piece of home with me. They're not as dangerous as the Ministry here says they are, they're just really overprotective of their babies and eggs. Jakotsu here is still a youngling, he won't reach fifteen feet until about another twenty years."

Kagome pet the scales of her familiar absentmindedly as she thought over her plans of becoming friends with the Granger girl. She would need to be put under The Southeil Treaty, it was old but not overly uncommon even in this day and age, before Dumbledore found out about Hermione's gift.

A smile lit up her face and she quickly moved to her trunk and began writing a letter to the muggleborn, hastily cleansing her fingertips from the ink she smeared in her rush she gave the letter to Jakotsu who wrapped it around his tail tightly listening to her words intently, "Give this letter to Hermione, she'll be in the Gryffindor common room, the one with the bushy hair."

Kagome watched as Jakotsu nodded then flew off to what she assumed was the way towards the Gryffindor common room.

She quickly put up a silencing spell on the now ranting Pansy who was lecturing her on making friends with the wrong sort and carefully made her way into bed not even bothering to change out of her robes as she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

...

Hermione was not used to having to share a room with four other girls, and these girls seemed far more interested than making friends with each other than with her. She did not have long to dwell about it as a pecking sound came from the balcony window of their dorm and Lavender, she believed the blond haired girl's name was opened the window shrieking and running back to the other three girls in the process as a great three foot high bird thing swooped in and landed on the bed in front of her, staring at her with knowing and calculating eyes.

The beautiful creature that was staring at her, had Hermione in complete awe and apparently most of her roommates in complete fear. The animal, resembled, she noticed a winged snake, but plumed having two legs, reaching about three feet in length. Its eyes were a brilliant gold shade, and its scales were a pretty silver color getting darker and blending into black and white as the silver reached its wings. Its tail fanned out at the end resembling that of a dragon she remembered reading about in a book as a child. All in all it was a very regal and majestic looking creature.

"That's an occamy. I never thought I'd see one at Hogwarts their supposed to be native to India and the Far East that's all." Padma spoke in awe, and Hermione watched the girl struggle as if she was arguing with herself to get up and interact with the creature.

"They're dangerous according to the Ministry." replied Lavender back, "How did it even get here?"

The occamy looked at the girl in disdain and Hermione could have sworn he rolled his eyes at the girl for her disrespect, but before she could debate whether he did or not he moved his tail and dropped a letter in front of her nudging it with his beak towards her to indicate the letter was for her.

Almost delicately Hermione unrolled the parchment and scanned through its contents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know its rather soon to be writing letters to each other, but I doubt we'll be spending a lot of time together since we've been sorted into different Houses. While I'm on the subject of that I told you you had more to yourself than some boring old Ravenclaw! I have something I'd like to propose to you but it isn't something that is for this letter, in case my beloved Jakotsu gets intercepted. Let's meet at the library after lunch tomorrow and we can speak there. If you aren't sure how to get there yet just ask a prefect they should help. I await your letter and will leave Jakotsu with you until you reply in case you don't have an owl or occamy of your own._

_Your friend,_

_Kagome Black_

Hermione re-read the letter quite a few times, it was short and to the point and definitely left her more questions than answers but she felt her heart swell at the thought that Kagome said they were friends. She had never really had real friends before. Most of the kids at her muggle school only interacted with her if they wanted help with homework or something like that.

She made quick work to write a reply to her new friend and then sent the supposed Jakotsu out to return to his mistress with the letter. She fell asleep with a smile that night, anticipating meeting the Slytherin in the Library the next day.

...

AN 1: Myrddin Emrys is the Welsh name for Merlin and seems to be the most popular variant of his name besides Merlin itself.

AN 2: In case any of you are confused by Theodore and Kagome's conversation, Kagome lied to him, at least partly. In this story Kagome's father is Regulus Black and her mother is her mother from the canon Inuyasha. Her backstory from before she was taken will be explained in later chapters and this is the most I can reveal without giving too much away and I was still iffy on even this much.

AN 3: According to the hp-lexicon website, An occamy is a beautiful, carnivorous creature native to India and the Far East, resembling a winged snake, but plumed, having two legs, and reaching up to fifteen feet in length. As occamy eggshells are formed from pure soft silver, the occamy's reputation for aggresion may be overstated, as most of its interaction with humans probably has consisted of defense of its eggs.

Protective Conflict Chapter 3

Dark Lunar Love


	4. Chapter 4

Protective Conflict

Harry Potter x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 4

Pairing: Harry Potter x Kagome Higurashi

Summary: Imprisoning her would be their downfall. Enticing the wrath of an ancient, even a young one was very foolhardy. Dumbledore is about to learn that the hard way.

Chapter Excerpt: She knew her mother would not be happy with the types of friends she was making, though Kagome could not really bring herself to care her goals were not to please her, Voldemort or Dumbledore they were for her and her alone.

Rating: M+

…

Kagome awoke the next morning to a letter next to her face, lying innocently on her silk pillow, her familiar sleeping contently within his nest. She gracefully slipped out of bed grasping her reply from Hermione gently in her hand as she did so, surveying the dormitory as well. Noticing Daphne's empty bed and the other four sleeping girls she silently cast a tempus charm and made her way up to the Great Hall, all too eager to receive her new class schedule.

As she paused in step, waiting for the strange staircase to halt, she thought carefully of how to approach both Hermione and her Uncle Sirius. The Southeil Treaty was not something one offered lightly and its hadn't been done in decades because of the lack of muggleborns to never learn of it. Her thoughts were interrupted as she realized she had somehow managed to catch up to the ever silent Greengrass.

Kagome nodded towards the young witch and it was a moment but Daphne eventually nodded in turn making the silence around them just a little less awkward.

Soon Tracey and Millicent made their way towards the Slytherin table followed shortly by Draco looking very displeased as Pansy clung desperately to the now shorter boy's arm, Blaise and Theo however were looking thoroughly amused at the two's little display.

It felt a century before Professor Snape their Head of House made their way over to the small section of first years and handed them all their schedules before moving to a group of fourth years sitting further down from them.

Kagome glanced down at her parchment rather giddy to finally know what she would be learning today.

_Monday_

_9:00-9:30: Breakfast_

___9:30-9:45: Break_

___9:45-10:45: Charms (with Hufflepuff) _

___10:45-11:00: Break_

___11:00-12:00: History of Magic (Hufflepuff)_

___12:00-1:00: Lunch_

___1:00-1:15: Break_

___1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)_

___2:15-2:30: Break_

___2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts(Gryffindor)_

___3:30-6:00: Break_

___6:00-8:00: Dinner_

_Tuesday__  
_

_9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
_

_9:30-9:45: Break  
_

_9:45-10:45: Charms (Hufflepuff)  
_

_10:45-11:00: Break  
_

_11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)  
_

_12:00-1:00: Lunch  
_

_1:00-1:15: Break  
_

_1:15-2:15: Transfiguration(Gryffindor)  
_

_2:15-2:30: Break  
_

_2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
_

_3:30-6:00: Break  
_

_6:00-8:00: Dinner_

_Wednesday__  
_

_9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
_

_9:30-9:45: Break  
_

_9:45-10:45: Charms (Hufflepuff)  
_

_10:45-11:00: Break  
_

_11:00-12:00: Herbology(Ravenclaw)  
_

_12:00-1:00: Lunch  
_

_1:00-1:15: Break  
_

_1:15-2:15: Transfiguration(Gryffindor)  
_

_2:15-2:30: Break  
_

_2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
_

_3:30-6:00: Break  
_

_6:00-8:00: Dinner  
_

_12:00-1:00: Astronomy (Ravenclaw)_

_Thursday__  
_

_9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
_

_9:30-9:45: Break  
_

_9:45-10:45: Charms(Hufflepuff)  
_

_10:45-11:00: Break  
_

_11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)  
_

_12:00-1:00: Lunch  
_

_1:00-1:15: Break  
_

_1:15-2:15: Transfiguration(Gryffindor)  
_

_2:15-2:30: Break  
_

_2:30-3:15: Defense Against the Dark Arts(Gryffindor)  
_

_3:15-3:30: Break  
_

_3:30-4:30: Flying(Gryffindor)  
_

_4:30-6:00: Break  
_

_6:00-8:00: Dinner_

_Friday__  
_

_9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
_

_9:30-9:45: Break  
_

_9:45-12:00: Potions (Double block)(Gryffindor)  
_

_12-1:00: Lunch  
_

_1:00-6:00: Free Block  
_

_6:00-8:00: Dinner_

Kagome looked down at her schedule with disdain obviously the Headmaster was as much a nutter as everyone claimed him to be putting two obviously feuding Houses in so many of the same classes was asking for a duel to break out at the slip of a hat.

___'Nothing to do about it. I suppose this will work in my favor in my goal to continue befriending Hermione.'_

Dumbledore's obvious secret agenda to keeping this childish rivalry between the houses prevailing would no doubt help her out in the long run and twist on Dumbledore like a beautifully crafted double edged sword.

___'Speaki_ng of Dumbledore.' Kagome thought repugnantly. The doddering old fool was staring raptly and quite frankly blatantly at her in front of everyone luckily only a few of the professors and older students seemed to notice, including two angry looking Head of Houses.

Professor Snape was doing a very well job at holding his tongue and he did a very good job of it until the younger girl raised a brow at him in question and he seemed to sag slightly in relief. Professor McGonnagal, the other Head of House to notice realized the look she sent to Snape and quickly caught the Headmaster's attention and began a deep winded conversation, something Kagome found herself very grateful for.

Kagome continued her breakfast and reached for a piece of bacon when a sharp edge hit her shin quite forcefully. The shorter girl bit her cheek to not yelp out in pain, and glanced towards Daphne who was eyeing her a lot more discreetly yet just as fiercely as Dumbledore had. Glancing down the table she met Draco's eyes and made the mortifying realization that more than just a few Professors and older students had noticed the interaction between herself and the old crackpot.

'Oh well I'll just have to make it through Charms and History of Magic.'

Just a few more hours then she would get a slight reprieve from all of these nosy tossers beside her.

…

Hermione sat next to Neville and a rather mucky and impertinent boy she believed was named Ronald Weasley the self proclaimed best friend of Harry Potter who was on the opposite side of the ginger.

She had yet to meet him personally though most of the first year boys besides Neville trailed after him like lost little duckings. Neville had commented that Harry had seemed nice enough, it appeared as though he didn't even grasp the concept that he was famous at all.

Hermione doubted that very seriously but she was becoming fast friends with Neville and until she was proved otherwise decided to take Neville's word to heart. Luckily for her he hadn't said anything about Ronald.

"Do you even chew?" asked Hermione harshly turning her nose up at Ron who looked at her darkly before swallowing the food he had in his mouth.

"Of course I do. I'm eating aren't I?" the boy's face was now just as red as his hair, but Hermione was far from caring.

"Oh is that what you called that? I'll see you in History of Magic, Neville."

All of the first year Gryffindors stared at her as she made her way to their first lesson early, Ron scowling despotically after her.

"She's absolutely barmy, Neville why the bloody hell do you even deal with her?"

Neville looked at Ron incredulously and replied tightly, "Hermione is abolutely intellectual and is rather quite kind, a little overbearing at times but still kind. Do you hardly blame her for her outburst? Whatever spittle from your 'eating habits' isn't on her plate is on Harry's."

Neville's words though harsh rang true and Harry looked a little green as he realized that he did indeed have half chewed food on his plate from Ron and tried very discreetly to push it away from himself. Ron once more going red in the face before turning from everyone to finish his own plate a more leisurely pace than before and eventually everyone began eating again as well. Harry with a new plate filled with food.

…

The day was passing by a lot faster than Kagome would guess though it felt a century before History of Magic was over she felt disappointed that Charms had ended so quickly. The shortest Professor, was filled with cheerfulness and optimism and his class was made resembling his bubbly personality.

___'Good morning class. Today we'll be going over the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Now who here can tell me what the charm can do? Yes, yes, Miss …'_

___'Bones, sir Susan Bones. Wingardium Leviosa is a basic first year charm, it's use is to make objects fly.'_

___'Excellent! Excellent! Take 15 points for Hufflepuff. Now I want all of you to read the text about the charm and then write a short essay about how to perform the spell. It will be due in fifteen minutes then for the rest of the class I'd like you all to try your hand at performing the spell …'_

In the end only herself, Daphne, Susan and Blaise managed to properly perform the spell. And Kagome found herself now eager to reach the library to discuss how Hermione had received her lessons so far.

Though when she arrived at the library ten minutes early only to see Hermione already there scattered around different library books she felt that something had happened with the muggleborn girl.

"And here I thought I would be the one waiting for you." Kagome joked lightly though besides a slightly forced smile she received no reaction from Hermione.

Though instead of asking her insistently about what had occurred she merely sat down across from Hermione and began her own Charms homework. It seemed to do the trick because Hermione soon relaxed in her presence and then when they barely had any time to pick up she broke down.

"I think I reacted to a situation a little too harshly this morning at breakfast."

"Kagome continued writing as she replied, "You mean the telling off of Weasley for his rather ghastly eating habits. I personally felt that it had been long overdue, though for you to have to deal with the lacking responsibility from his parents is quite unnerving."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in a state of shock.

"I mean no disrespect towards you with this comment but most pureblood families are stuck in traditions and values greatly resembling that of the muggle Victorian era, for a supposed once noble pureblooded heir to carry himself in such a way is unbecoming of someone of his status and reflects poorly on not only himself but his entire family."

"I – are you all really raised in the Victorian mindset?" questioned Hermione quietly her curiosity overcoming her.

"For all intents and purposes yes. Speaking of traditions and values I believe you've received my letter..." Kagome trailed off allowing Hermione to continue this conversation.

"Oh yes. You mentioned you had a proposal for me?"

"The Southeil Treaty was created in 1489 shortly after the death of the muggleborn known as Agatha Southeil. She was impregnated by the pureblooded wizard Ignotus Lupin who upon finding out he impregnated a fifteen year old girl twenty years his junior he fled the town and with a well placed memory charm on the mostly muggle village no one was the wiser. During her pregnancy it became harder for her to control her magic and one day a group of muggle workers caught her in the act and ran her out of the town. She found refuge in a nearby cave and gave birth to whom future generations both muggle and magical know as Mother Shipton. The death of such a young child that was ignorant to wizarding ways and could have been prevented had the pureblood that found her taken her under his wing instead of taking advantage of her, her death which occurred less than a year later was an absolute uproar in the still budding Ministry of Magic so the newly formed Wizengamot created the Southeil Treaty so that muggleborns they deem worthy will have the protection and tutelage of one of the noble families."

Kagome was slightly out of breath by the time she finished her little lecture but a small smile was allowed on her face as she realized before she was halfway through Hermione had begun taking notes on what the Slytherin was saying.

"So while this is all rather fascinating what does it have to do with your letter?"

Hermione's question through Kagome for a loop before she realized where Hermione's confusion came from.

"The Southeil Treaty while even now seldom unknown by even pureblooded families is still quite valid and can be taken into account within the Ministry. I told you this because you are a very powerful witch but still ignorant to what is common knowledge for someone like me. I feel that because of this anyone can take advantage of you, perhaps not in the same way Lupin took advantage of Agatha but to use your powers for their own personal agenda. I have sent a letter to my Uncle the current Head of my Household and have asked him to take you under the Southeil Treaty as a ward of our family. He isn't as bigoted as some of the purebloods here appear to be. I doubt very Siriusly that he would say no."

Hermione dropped the parchment she was using to take notes on quite suddenly as Kagome explained further what she meant by explaining all of this to the older girl. It looked at the end Kagome was smiling slightly at her own personal little joke but she dismissed that idea as she noticed how serious Kagome became.

"This is a lot to take in." Hermione finally decided on.

"I know it does but there are things happening even within Hogwarts as we speak leading us directly back to the last war. I am not going to give you a time limit Hermione, it would be cruel of me to do so but I believe it is in your best intentions to not wait too long to give me an answer."

Kagome stood finally breaking eye contact with Hermione to begin picking up their books and head to their next class.

…

Apparently Hermione and Kagome had their next two classes together, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Kagome sat next to Draco for both of these classes and she noticed Hermione sit next to Neville no doubt eager to tell him about their conversation.

Kagome was no idiot she knew what kind of a boy Neville was, shy and a little anti-social from being raised by his strict and overbearing grandmother but Augustus was a proud woman and witch and would have no doubt instilled much of the old Laws and Traditions within the boy, views on the Treaty as an acceptable course of action to take especially with one with untapped potential like Hermione.

She was not disappointed as she overheard Hermione whisper conspiratorially to Neville who's eyes widened in shock before dawning of what that meant struck him.

"This is serious, Hermione but it's not a bad thing. Especially considering that it's Kagome's family you're technically being adopted into they hold a lot of political power and money. Everyone respects them even though a lot of them have turned out dark not all of them are evil my Gran is best friends with Andromeda Tonks, used to be the oldest Black heir of the last generation so its hogwash that all of them are born evil. I'm not saying you should accept but you should be grateful that this was even offered to you. It's not a very common occurrence. I would give her an answer as swiftly as possible."

Draco looked at Kagome bewildered at her luminous smile but she merely smiled brighter and mouthed 'later' to him, silently transfiguring her needle back into a match. She felt Draco watch her for a few moments before returning back to his own task, leaving her with her thoughts.

Things were progressing just as she had planned but a lot sooner than she had anticipated though that was not necessarily a bad thing. Dumbledore's look that morning at breakfast had sent her nerves rattling, she was sure he recognized her for who she was though even he would not risk doing anything while she remained in the castle the Governors would have him sacked before he could even announce her 'missing'. Still, with Hermione still unprotected and her growing attachment to the girl he would soon catch wind of their friendship if he hadn't already. Hopefully Hermione would heed her and Neville's words, if she refused the Treaty then there were other ways to protect her, longer and more tiresome ways but they were still there.

She knew her mother would not be happy with the types of friends she was making, though Kagome could not really bring herself to care her goals were not to please her, Voldemort or Dumbledore they were for her and her alone.

She would have more time to dwell on it tomorrow, as of now the only thing she wanted was to make it through the rest of McGonnagal's lesson and then Quirrell's after so she could get some much deserved sleep.

…

AN: Ok so this chapter had Ron bashing in it and I admit that wasn't really my plans for this story. Ron is a very neutral character for me I absolutely hated him in the books and he grew on me in the movies. The one thing that bothered me about the both of them though were his eating habits they absolutely disgust me but I can barely stand to listen to someone just smack their lips while they're eating let alone shoveling food down their throat not giving it a chance to touch their own tongue. I truly believe that all kids should be taught manners especially the manners for the kitchen table. So while I don't picture myself bashing him much anymore I'm sort of glad it happened in this chapter.

Protective Conflict Chapter 4

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
